Didn't It Rain (Hugh Laurie album)
| recorded = 7th-12th & 28th-30th of January 2013 at Oceanway Recording | venue = | studio = | genre = Blues, jazz, R&B, tango | length = 52:45 56:26 (iTunes Edition) 01:11:05 (Amazon Special Edition) | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Joe Henry | prev_title = Let Them Talk | prev_year = 2011 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} |rev1=PopMatters |rev1Score=7/10 |rev2=BPM |rev2Score=62% |rev3=Allmusic |rev3Score= }} Didn't It Rain is the second studio album by English actor and musician Hugh Laurie. Recorded in Ocean Way Studios in Los Angeles on January 2013,Hugh Laurie Blues - The official Site About Page, as reflected in the Internet Archive, retrieved June 10, 2018 the album contains several blues songs (like its predecessor). Unlike his previous album, however, Laurie also branches further into other Southern US and South American genres, including jazz, R&B, and tango. Similarly to Let Them Talk, Laurie once again plays piano and guitar, and often provides vocals. Additionally, Laurie is joined by guest musicians Gaby Moreno, Jean McClain, and Taj Mahal, and is supported throughout by the Copper Bottom Band.The Copper Bottom Band consists of Jay Bellerose, Kevin Breit, Vincent Henry, Greg Leisz, Robby Marshall, David Piltch and Patrick Warren, with Elizabeth Lea and Larry Goldings playing additional instruments. Didn't It Rain was released in the UK on 6 May 2013, with iTunes providing pre-order and digital releases, and Amazon providing vinyl prints and a special book edition. As a promotion for a Huffington Post interview regarding Laurie's album and upcoming tour, the album had a 24-hour free streaming period in several countries.The album was available in Australia, Belgium, Argentina, Hungary, South Africa, Slovakia, Ireland, Spain, Bulgaria and the UK. It was released in the United States on 6 August 2013. The miniature piano seen on the album artwork was given to Laurie on a 2009 episode of Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. Track listing Personnel * Greg Leisz – acoustic guitar, electric guitar, lap steel guitar, dobro, mandola, mandolin * Patrick Warren – accordion, Hammond b-3 organ, pump organ, keyboards * Vincent Henry – vocals, harmonica, clarinet, bass clarinet, soprano saxophone, tenor saxophone, baritone saxophone * Jay Bellerose – drums, percussion * Larry Goldings – Hammond b-3 organ * Kevin Breit – acoustic guitar, electric guitar, lap steel guitar, tenor banjo, mandocello, mandola, mandolin, background vocals * Jean McClain – background vocals * Elizabeth Lea – trombone * David Plitch – upright bass, electric bass * Hugh Laurie – vocals, acoustic guitar, whistle, piano, Wurlitzer organ * Robby Marshall – clarinet, bass clarinet, alto saxophone, tenor saxophone ;Also: * Taj Mahal * Gaby Moreno Tour Following the album's release, a promotional tour was set to span the UK and several countries starting May 31, 2013.Hugh Laurie's Blues - the official Site back Tour listings, as reflected in the Internet Archive, retrieved on April 28, 2018 The tour was planned to begin in Belarus, and continue across mainland Europe. After covering five EU capitals, it was then set to tour several cities in the United Kingdom, before concluding back in mainland Europe. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications }} |- References External links *Official website Category:Hugh Laurie albums Category:2013 albums Category:Albums produced by Joe Henry Category:Warner Bros. Records albums